dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophies
Trophies are visual representations of a player's achievements. Most are arrayed on tables along the walls of the tavern. Visiting another player's tavern will only display the host's trophies. Display Table Locations First Table *Pupil - Reached Hero Level 10 *Veteran/Defender (console) - Reached Hero Level 30 *Defender of Etheria - Reached Hero Level 70 *Divine Intention - Picked up a Godly weapon. *Catch 'em All - Get one of each type of Familiar (Don't have to own all at once) Second Table *To The Limit - Wore a complete set of maximum level equipments *Smithy - You upgraded your first equipment - keep it up! *And This Is My Weapon - You upgraded an equipment to its maximum potential! *O Mighty Smiter! - Wore a full set of Godly Items *Obedience Training - You raised a pet to its maximum potential! 'Third Table' *The Belly of the Beast - Completed all Area 1 levels on Hard *The Body of the Beast - Completed all Area 2 levels on Hard *The Crown of the Beast - Completed all Area 3 levels on Hard *Dungeon Raider - Completed all levels on Hard *True Nobility - Earned the Lord Award on at least Medium Difficulty 'Fourth Table' *Master Banker - Stored 15,000,000 Mana in your Mana Bank *A Matter of Perspective - Saw all four Hero endings *Team Effort - Completed all levels with 4 active players on at least Medium Difficulty *Brute Force - Earned the Gunslinger award on all Missions *Mastermind - Earned the Master Strategist Award on all Missions 'Fifth Table' *Defense Is the Best Offense - Reached Wave 10 on all levels in Pure Strategy on at least Medium Difficulty *Iron Man - Reached Survival Wave 10 on Insane Difficulty *A Challenger Approaches - Completed All Challenges on INSANE Difficulty! *Group Hug - Raised a Hero of each type to Level 70 *Dungeon Defender - Completed all levels on Insane! Congratulations Brave Dungeon Defender! 'Sixth Table' *From Fire with Brimstone - Completed all Area 1 levels on Insane *Through the Crowded Keep - Completed all Area 2 levels on Insane *To the Lofty Summit - Completed all Area 3 levels on Insane *From The Depths - Completed all Area 1 levels on any Difficulty *To the Rooftops - Completed all Area 2 levels on any Difficulty 'Seventh Table' *A Taste of Victory - Completed all Area 3 levels on any Difficulty *Dungeon Crawler - Completed all levels on any Difficulty setting *Where's the Blueprints? - Completed No Towers Allowed on at least Medium Difficulty *Friends Forever - Completed Unlikely Allies on at least Medium Difficulty *88 Core - Completed Warping Core on at least Medium Difficulty 'Eighth Table' *Ella, Ella - Completed Raining Goblins on at least Medium Difficulty *Wizard Hunter - Completed Wizardry on at least Medium Difficulty *You No Take Mushroom - Completed Ogre Crush on at least Medium Difficulty *Speed Freak - Completed Zippy Terror on at least Medium Difficulty *In A Fowl Mood - Completed Chicken on at least Medium Difficulty 'Ninth Table' *Core Cardio - Completed Moving Core on at least Medium Difficulty *Monster Mania - Completed Death From Above on at least Medium Difficulty *Core Destroyer - Completed Assault on at least Medium Difficulty *Gold Rush - Completed Treasure Hunt on at least Medium Difficulty *Ogre Block Party - Completed Ogre Crush on Insane Difficulty 'Tenth Table' This is the eastern table on the ground floor below the door to the secret room. *Thick Skin - Reached Survival Wave 20 on Medium Difficulty *Survivalist - Reached Survival Wave 15 on Medium Difficulty *Tough Guy - Reached Survival Wave 15 on Hard Difficulty *Perfectionist - Earned the Flawless Victory Award on all Missions on at least Medium Difficulty *Daredevil - Earned Skin of Your Teeth Award on 6 missions 'Eleventh Table' This is the western table on the ground floor below the door to the secret room. *Weapon Master - Completed No Towers Allowed on Insane Difficulty *Kobold Exterminator - Completed Zippy Terror on Insane Difficulty *Monster Madness - Completed Death From Above on Insane Difficulty *Dancing in the Rain - Completed Raining Goblins on Insane Difficulty *Gold Blitz - Completed Treasure Hunt on Insane Difficulty 'Floor Trophies' Trophies that appear on the floor in your Tavern *Good Student - Finished the tutorial *Legendary Defender - Completed all achievements (No DLC required) *Ultimate Defender - Earned all accomplishments *Transcendent Challenge Champion - Completed every original challenge on Nightmare Hardcore difficulty *Playin' Mythical Cupid - Defeated Mega Cupid on Nightmare difficulty *Playin' Cupid - Defeated Mega Cupid *Transcendent Survivalist - Reached wave 25 on every original campaign mission, on Nightmare difficulty with Survival Mode option enabled Other Trophies ]] After finishing the tutorial, the trophy for "Good Student" will appear on the floor near the fireplace. After obtaining the "Legendary Defender" achievement a huge trophy will appear standing on the floor to the right of where Tavernkeep stands. With the Lost Eternia Crystal DLC, four more "trophies" are available. After beating a boss, its head will be mounted on the wall either to the left or right of the fireplace, with the Eternia Shard added above it. See also *Achievements - PC *Achievements - Xbox 360 *Achievements - Mobile Category:Achievements Category:Tavern Category:DLC